Sailor Spies!
by chellythecelly
Summary: The Gallagher Academy gets some new students,and they are the sailor senshi!New rivals,romances,reunions,and allies appear.How will the senshi and Gallagher and Blackthorne students get along?You know that chaos is bound to happen. Full summary inside!
1. Letters of Acceptance

**I know I have a lot on my plate, but, I got this idea and couldn't stop!!! I'm insane, to think I can handle these many stories at once….but, oh well, I have some friends of mine helping me out with ideas and for my friends on sailor moon live who are reading this, arigatou, for all you guys' help and support! So here's the full summary:**

_**The Gallagher Academy gets some new students, all the way from Japan. But these students aren't normal, not in the spy way either. They have special powers. They're the sailor senshi! Usagi, Chibi Usa, as well as the inners, outers, and starlights all get accepted into Gallagher, where they learn the rules of being a spy, adding another secret into their lives, will the spies find out the senshi's identities? And what evil will they face? And how will the Gallagher Girls and Blackthorne boys get along with these strange new students? Read to find out!**_

**And here's the first chapter: **

**Chapter 1**

**Letters of acceptance**

Usagi Tsukino seemed like your normal, Japanese, teenage girl. But, really she is the crime fighting hero of love and justice, Sailor Moon, along with the sailor senshi, she's also the reincarnation of the princess of the moon, Serenity, and was destined to one day become ruler of the moon and Earth, Neo Queen Serenity, in the 30th century. And if you don't think that, that's complicated enough; her life was just about to take a major turn.

She was sitting in the living room of her family's house, reading manga, like usual. There haven't been any problems lately since the defeat of Galaxia, and the starlights were back on Earth. Everything seemed to be normal. Suddenly there was a scream from the kitchen. Usagi jumped, readying her brooch, which transformed her into Sailor Moon.

"Mama?! What's wrong!?" She ran into the kitchen. Her mother, Ikuko Tsukino, looked at her daughter with tears in her eyes. She smiled at the blonde.

"There's a letter for you! You've been accepted into the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women! An elite boarding school in Roseville, Virginia, in America! I don't how you did it, but, you got accepted!" Ikuko cried happily before running over to hug her daughter. Usagi smiled. 'An elite boarding school, wants me? I can't believe this!' she thought. Then another thought occurred to her. 'What about the other senshi? And Mamoru? He'll be returning to Japan soon.' She thought, as she hugged her mother. Then Shingo burst into the room.

"What! Usagi got accepted into the Gallagher Academy! How can the Odango Atama get accepted into anything?" He yelled, and then Usagi's father, Kenji, came into the kitchen

"My little girl alone in America! No way!" He shouted. Usagi, then, snuck out of the kitchen while everyone was still busy arguing over whether she should attend the academy or not. She pulled out her senshi communicator, and tried to get a hold of the other senshi. She called up Rei first. Rei picked it up quickly, and Usagi didn't have to wait long.

"Rei, I have something to tell you and I don't know what to do." Usagi said, to Rei, through the communicator.

"I have something to tell you too." Rei said, sounding excited and a bit sad at the same time.

"You go first." Usagi said, trying to stall as much as possible. She heard Rei take a deep breath through the communicator.

"Meet me at the Shrine; I want to talk to you about this in person with the other senshi." Rei said.

"Okay, I'll meet you there." Usagi said before hanging up. She told her parents where she was going, but, they weren't really paying attention seeing as they were still shouting in the kitchen, so she wrote up a note just in case. She did not want to get yelled at again for not telling her parents where she went. Even though she couldn't as the reason she left was to fight a youma. She slipped on her coat and shoes and walked over to Hikawa Shrine, to see that all of the inners, as well as the outers and the starlights, Chibi-Usa, and Luna and Artemis, who were in their human forms, were already there. Chibi-Usa and Hotaru were sitting next to each other with Hotaru's service dog, Silent Shadow, lying in front of them. Chibi-Usa and Hotaru started dating a while back, and Mako- Chan was sitting with Ami, the two also got together a while ago, they're going to get married soon. Minako was sitting down, her head resting on Yaten's shoulder, the two having been inseparable since his return. Usagi sat down, taking a cup of tea from Rei

"So Rei-mama? Why did you call a senshi meeting?" Hotaru asked, she and Rei had grown close forming a mother-daughter like relationship, over the past few weeks.

"I was getting to that Hime-Chan." Rei said, using Hotaru's nickname. Rei took a deep breath.

"I got a letter today; it was letter of acceptance to the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women in America." Rei said.

"This is a once in a lifetime opportunity, but, if I go that means leaving Japan and all of you guys." She said. Usagi was sipping her tea and nearly spit it out, as she heard what Rei said.

"Wait a minute, you got one too?" Usagi asked.

"hai, I'm taking it you received one as well. What about you guys?" Rei asked the others.

"I got mine this morning." Ami said, quietly. Mako chan looked at her.

"So did I!" She exclaimed. They looked at Minako.

"Me too! I was excited at first but, I didn't know if I should accept it or not." She said.

"So did we, but, ours are letters of acceptance into a school called Blackthorne institute, which is apparently doing an exchange program with Gallagher so, we'll be coming too." Seiya said, speaking for all 3 starlights.

"We got acceptance letters to Gallagher as well." Michiru said calmly.

"And I received a letter, asking for me to teach at Gallagher Academy." Setsuna said.

"So are we going to do it?" Rei asked. 'But, what about Mamo-Chan?' Usagi thought. Just then her phone rang; she looked at the caller id, seeing it is from Mamoru, she answered it.

"Usako, I have some news" He said.

"What is it?" Usagi asked, worried that something happened.

"I got a request to teach at a school, here in America, but, I'm not going to accept it, knowing that it'll mean being away from you longer." He said, softly.

"Let me guess, The Gallagher Academy." Usagi said.

"Hai, Usako. How did you know?" He asked, curious to know, how she knew before he called.

"Because, me and the other senshi just got letters of acceptance to attend there!" she said, happy that she'll be able to see her Mamo-Chan.

"Really? That's great Usako! Looks like I'll be seeing you here then. Aishiteru." He said.

"Aishiteru." Usagi said, before hanging up.

"Well, it looks like we're going to Gallagher." She aid smiling.

"Mamoru got a job there too?" Minako asked. Usagi nodded.

"I'm so going to be the best in the school's athletic department! I won't lose!" Seiya said, confidently. They all broke out laughing at Seiya's outburst. Then Luna spoke up.

"I think I should stay here, and watch too make sure the city remains safe, and nothing happens in all of your absences. " She said.

"What about you Artemis?" Rei asked.

"I think I'll come, I can probably get a job as a professor there as well." He said, smiling.

"Well, we better get packing." Mako-Chan said.

"We'll all meet up at the airport at around 5 am." Ami said. Usagi groaned.

"Why so early?" She asked.

"The flight from here to Virginia is about 13 hours long." Taiki said, in a matter fact, sort of tone. Everyone except Rei, seeing as it is her shrine, stood up, and went back to their houses and start packing, For they had a big day tomorrow, one filled with new allies, reunions, new rivalries, and the new world that they unknowingly got themselves into.

**Well, how did I do? I have great expectations for this story, and am having a lot of fun writing it. Thanks for reading! **


	2. Arrivals

**Ok, well, thank you all so much for reading! I'm really enjoying writing this, so I hope you enjoy reading it! On with the story**

**Chapter 2 **

**Arrivals**

**With the Senshi**

* * *

The senshi all met up at the airport, at exactly 5am, Usagi, naturally being the last to arrive. They just had a very long, goodbye with their families, and were just about to leave.

"Usagi-Chan! Hurry up!" Rei yelled, as they boarded the private jet, that the academy sent as their mode of transportation. Usagi huffed as she ran into the jet, carrying 3 suitcases. They loaded their luggage, and sat down.

"Ami-koi….I'm terrified of planes…" Mako Chan said. Ami gripped her hand.

"It'll be alright, Mako." She said. Chibi-Usa was panicking because she had never flown in a plane before.

"It's ok, Chibi, I'm here for you." Hotaru said smiling softly. Chibi-Usa nodded. Soon a few hours passed.

"Ugh! How much longer!" Usagi whined.

"I know! I want to get there already!" Minako said restlessly, sitting next to Yaten. Yaten groaned.

"This seat is so uncomfortable!" Yaten complained

"Would you guys be quiet!?" Rei yelled, listening to music.

"Hey Taiki? How big is the universe?" Seiya asked. Annoying Taiki with his impossible questions.

"For the last time, Seiya, I don't know!" Taiki yelled, fed up with Seiya's childish antics. Things continued like this for awhile, with the Michiru, Haruka, and Setsuna just sitting in the back of the jet, smiling, laughing, and shaking their heads at the antics of the younger senshi. A few more hours pass. Seiya stopped bothering Taiki, and was bored again, so he started poking Yaten in the back of the head. Yaten slapped Seiya's hand away.

"Knock it off, Seiya baka!" Yaten yelled.

"Who, you calling a baka, you prickly bugger!" Seiya retorted. The two started arguing.

"Both of you shut up! Or I'll personally burn you!" Rei threatened. Seiya scoffed at her comment.

"You couldn't hurt me, if you tried." He said. This got Rei even angrier, as the two argued.

"Shut up, baka!" She yelled.

"Make me, you flaming tampon!" Seiya retorted

As a couple more hours passed, and everyone fell asleep on the plane. Finally the jet landed. Minako was the first to wake up.

"Wake up everyone! We're here!" She said happily. Getting a bunch of tired groans, and yawns, in response, as everyone got their luggage and got off the jet and into the awaiting limo, that was to take them to the school

**Meanwhile, at Gallagher Academy**

* * *

Cammie Morgan was sitting with her friends in Grand Dining Hall, waiting for dinner. The Blackthorne boys had come back, for another exchange program. Liz and Jonas were decrypting some files, Bex and Grant were arm wrestling, Macey was reading a magazine and Zach and Cammie were talking.

"So Gallagher Girl, you miss me while I was gone?" Zach asked, giving his infamous smirk, to the 17 year old girl sitting next to him.

"Don't act so confident, Blackthorne boy. In our line of work, that could get you killed, you know." She said.

"Of course i know, remember?" He pointed to himself. "Spy." He said. Cammie just shook her head, wondering why she puts up with him.

They continued talking until, Cammie's mother, Rachel Morgan, the headmistress at the school approached them.

"Ladies, Gentlemen, we're having some new students coming here from, Japan, and I'd like you to greet them." She said, we all nodded. We stood up, and left to get ready to greet these new students, and tell them the truth behind The Gallagher Academy.

**Back with the senshi**

* * *

The group, just got off the jet, and into an awaiting limo.

"Wow, does Gallagher sure know, how to make someone feel welcome." Usagi said, smiling as they got into the limo. The Three lights, Haruka and Michiru, as well as Ami and Rei, who recently became the hit idol group, 'Fire and Ice', were used to this by now. The ride was short, and soon the pulled up in front of an old looking mansion, with manicured lawns, and high walls. They piled out of the limousine and admired the place that was to become their school. The gates opened for them, and they walked inside, and into the beautiful halls. They were looking at all the artifacts, and items in the school, and Usagi was admiring an sword, with a jewel incrusted handle.

"Ooooh!" She cried, just as she was about to touch it.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" A voice said coming closer. Usagi jumped back, her hand centimeters away from the case.

"It's highly secure, and if you touch it, your hair will light on fire." She said, as her figure neared, and as more people became visible behind her, the girl talking was an average looking girl, with strawberry blonde hair, and dark brown eyes and with her was a handsome 17 year old, with dark brown hair and piercing green eyes. There were 3 more girls and 2 more boys with the two. One of the girls was tall, with tanned skin, brown eyes, and dark brown hair, who was very athletic looking. The boy next to her, looked less like a 17 year old, and more along the lines of a greek god, with his dark wavy hair, and muscular body. The next girl, was more petite, and innocent looking, she had light blond hair, and blue eyes, she seemed a bit shyer then the rest, walking a skinnier, boy with thick black hair, and glasses. The last girl, was gorgeous, she had long, straight, jet black hair, and bold blue eyes, and looked like she could be a super model.

"Welcome to the Gallagher Academy, I'm Cammie Morgan, the headmistress' daughter."

"What's with all the security, here?" Rei asked.

"Well…." Cammie started but, she was cut off. The girl, with black hair, who was behind Cammie stepped in front, her eyes shocked.

"Hino?" She asked, the other raven haired girl.

"McHenrey?" Rei asked.

"It's been awhile, huh Rei?" She asked

"You can say that again, Macey." Rei, said addressing the girl, they hugged each other. The Gallagher Girls and Blackthorne boys just gaped at Macey, normally she wouldn't let anyone touch her, and if someone did, they would be on the ground unconscious by now.

"So, how's TA been?" Macey asked, with a slight smirk.

"A lot calmer, since you got expelled." Rei said, smirking back.

"Rei, who do you know her?" Usagi asked.

"Well, we met when our politician fathers did a campaign together, while her and her family were living in Japan for a little while, Macey also used to attend TA before she got expelled. We used to be best friends." Rei said explaining.

"Well, before we continue, there's something you should know about this school."

"We're not normal." She said, the senshi had to contain their laughs, because there was definitely nothing normal about them.

"This is a school for spies." The blonde girl said.

"Sutton, Liz Sutton." She introduced herself.

"You can either accept, and attend here, or we'll have to erase your memories, so that way, all of this will seem like a dream, you can't remember to you." The athletic girl, said, with a Brittish accent. The senshi looked at each other, and nodded, deciding if they could handle evil from other worlds, then they could definitely handle this.

"We're in." Usagi said, speaking for everyone.

"Alright, well, you've met me, and you know Macey. So let's finish the intros, shall we?" Cammie said.

"I'm Rebecca Baxter, but, you can call me Bex" said the athletic looking girl.

"Grant Newman." The boy by her side said.

" Hi, I'm Jonas." The boy with glasses introduced himself, shyly.

"And I'm Zach Goode." said the boy by Cammie's side.

"Well, you guys know Rei, already. So I'm Usagi. Nice to meet you!" She said happily. 'Wow, she reminds me of Dee Dee' Cammie thought.

"I'm Minako." the blonde said, introducing herself.

"Setsuna Meioh, I'll be teaching medical science here." Setsuna said

Then, Liz's eyes went wide.

"Oh my gosh, I love your artwork!" She said calmly, and then she recognized Michiru as well.

"And you're Michiru Kaioh! I heard your music online, it's beautiful, and you must be Haruka Tenoh." Liz said, shaking their hands. The Outers were amazed someone in America actually knew about them.

"And I've heard of you three as well, you're the idol group, the Three Lights. Seiya, Taiki and Yaten, correct? " She said, addressing the three.

"Yeah, that's us." Seiya said.

"And you're Ami Mizuno, you and Rei are the idol group 'Fire and Ice'." Liz said. Ami smiled shyly.

"And you must be her fiancée Makoto Kino, correct?" She asked. Makoto nodded.

"And I'm Artemis, I'll be teaching P&E here." He said calmly.

Well, now that introductions are over, let's go do the room arrangements." Cammie said, leading everyone to the East Wing. Just then a man with dark, ebony hair, and midnight blue eyes, tapped Usagi's shoulder. Usagi spun around.

"Mamo chan! I missed you!" She said, hugging him.

"And I missed you, Usako." He said, looking at her lovingly.

"Well, I'm going to get my room assignment, I'll see you later?" She asked. Mamoru nodded.

"Of course." he said, before they parted ways.

"So…who's the top, at Blackthorne's athletic department?" Seiya asked Zach.

"That would be me." Zach said smirking, Seiya smirked back. 'I won't lose!' he thought.

**I was going to continue, but, I decided to save it for the next chapter: Firsts. Well, thank you all so much for reading! **


	3. Firsts

**Well, here it is! Wow….for once, I have nothing to say, except thank you so much for reading and sorry for not updating sooner, so I made this chapter longer than I intended, and to my friends on Sailor Moon live, thank you all so much for your help! **

**Chapter 3**

**Firsts**

Cammie led each senshi to their rooms.

"Ok, Minako, Rei, and Usagi, you three will be sharing this room. Your uniforms and schedules are on your beds, and then you guys can meet us downstairs in the grand hall for dinner." Cammie said smiling, as Rei, Minako and Usagi went in their room, Cammie walked to another room.

Then Cammie, pulled out some keys, and handed them to each senshi.

"The rest of your room numbers are on the keys and like I told them, your uniforms are on the beds as well as your textbooks." Cammie said, walking off, with her friends. The senshi looked at their keys.

"Looks, like us three are going to be roomies. "Seiya said grinning. Yaten groaned, mumbling "Why me?" as they all walked off in the direction of their room.

"Me and Mako-Chan, are rooming together." Ami said, as they walked off, carrying their bags into their rooms.

"Chibi and I are sharing a room." Hotaru said, smiling as they walked off.

"Ooohh…those two, better not do anything they'll regret." Haruka said, protectively.

"Oh, calm down Ruka, they'll be fine and it looks like me and you are in the same room." Michiru said, as they walked off. Then Setsuna and Artemis walked off in the directions of their teacher suites.

**With Haruka and Michiru**

* * *

The two, unlocked the door to their room, and were met with a sight they didn't expect.

"Oh, hi there! You two must be my new roommates!" The girl said cheerfully. She had long light blue hair, and big blue eyes. She was sitting on her bed, and got up, and shook Michiru and Haruka's hands. Instantly the two felt, a strange, strong energy coming from her, she seemed familiar but, they couldn't quite remember why.

"I'm Aya Reiko!" She introduced herself, and then she pulled out two business cards and handed them to the sandy blonde and aquanette.

"Uh….thanks, I'm Haruka Tenoh." The tall girl, introduced herself, taking the card

"And I'm Michiru Kaioh, it's nice to meet you." She said, taking the card.

"Your uniforms are on your beds." Aya said, as she gestured to the uniforms laid out for them, Haruka, was surprised to see that they actually gave her a boys' uniform, instead of the white blouse, dark blue sweater vest, and plaid skirt, like Michiru's. The two quickly changed into them.

"Well, we better get to dinner." Aya said, happily, as she skipped out of the room. The two other girls followed her. They walked into the grand dining hall, they noticed a sign above the entrance, which read 'Japanese' on it.

"Oh, that's the language we have to speak today, in the grand hall, it changes every meal." Aya explained.

They continued and saw the other senshi, who were sitting with Cammie and her friends, as well as two other girls. They sat down with them.

"Hey there, I'm Sarina." One of the girls, who was an inch taller than the other, said sweetly, in fluent Japanese.

"And I'm her sister, Halie." The other one said. The two were both twins, with short brown hair, brown eyes, and looked to be in the 7th grade. Weirdly enough, the senshi felt a strange energy coming from the twin girls.

"Wow! Look at all this food!" Usagi squealed, as she piled her plate high with food. Everyone smiled at her.

"Yes, Chef Pierre makes the best 5 star meals, ever!" Aya said smiling as she loaded her plate. Seiya grinned, and piled his own plate with food, besides Usagi, he never saw a girl with that big of an appetite before. The three dug in, and everyone just laughed and smiled at them. After dinner, they all went up to their rooms and fell asleep.

**The next morning **------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The senshi, all met up for breakfast, and then they were off to their first class: C.O.W,

Countries of the World taught by Mr. Smith.

"Ugh! I don't want to go to a geography class!" Usagi whined.

"Well, we have to, so suck it up, Usagi!" Rei said, pretty much dragging her to class.

They walked in, the class, and took their seats.

"Hey guys, just to give you some info, the teacher Mr. Smith, is an ex. spy who comes

back every year with a different face and I do mean face, he completely changes his

appearance." Liz explained to us. Hotaru

quirked an eyebrow.

"What the…." She started. Then the class began. The whole class the senshi were looking at Mr. Smith strangely. Finally the class ended. Then it was off to the next one.

"So, Cammie what's the next class?" Usagi asked.

"Next is Culture and Assimilation with Madame Dabney. It's sort of an etiquette class, and they teach you to blend in to different backgrounds and cultures." Cammie told them. Usagi was worried; she really wasn't good at that sort of stuff. They followed Cammie to a classroom.

"Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen." Madame Dabney greeted them on the way in.

"Yes, thank you." Seiya said, with perfect manners. Madame Dabney smiled.

"Today we will be studying the language of dance again, so everyone get in pairs." Madame Dabney said, as she turned on the music. Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten were swarmed by a group of girls, asking them to dance. The three of them, looked terrified, they thought that being swarmed by normal girls was bad, but, spy girls? Yaten went to dance with Minako, and Seiya started dancing with Tina, while Taiki danced with Courtney. The boys bowed, and the girls curtsied. Everyone was pretty much dancing with their boyfriend or girlfriend, except for Macey and Rei who got asked to dance by some senior Blackthorne students. As they danced, Tina was firing questions at Seiya.

"Is it true you're a famous singer in Japan?" She asked. Seiya nodded.

"What about that you had some big scandal and was forced to leave the country?" Tina asked.

"Where the heck did you hear that?" Seiya asked, sort of angry.

"I have my sources." Tina said. Then class was over. Next was P&E.

"Finally, PE, now we're talking!" Seiya said, as Cammie led everyone to the P&E barn.

"No, it's not PE, it's P&E, and it stands for Protection and Enforcement." Bex said, with her British accent. Then they entered the P&E Barn and went into the locker rooms to change into their gym uniforms. A little while later everyone walked out.

"Seiya, you idiot! I can't believe you tried to open one of the ceiling panels, and throw my shoe into the ceiling!" Yaten said, as he was walking next to Seiya.

"What did you say? I can't hear you! I didn't expect that alarm to go off, after I tried to open the panel!" Seiya yelled. Yaten covered his ears, and joined the others. The Artemis walked out.

"Okay, ladies and gentlemen, we'll start with running laps." Artemis said. Everyone stood up and started to do what they were told, Rei, Makoto, Haruka, and Seiya were running the fastest, and even the spies were pretty impressed. The Seiya slowed down, and started jogging backwards.

"Hey Yaten!" Seiya called, and he started blowing raspberries at him.

"Stop acting like an idiot, and look behind you!" Yaten said, but, by then, it was too late. Seiya ran straight into someone, and suddenly he found himself being flipped, and lying on the ground, he looked up to see who did it, and was surprised when he was greeted with two light blue eyes, and long blue hair.

"Oh no! I am so sorry! It was a reflex!" Aya cried, helping him up.

"It's fine, Aya, right?" Seiya asked, giving her a genuinely warm smile.

"Yep, that's me! And you're Seiya!" She has happily. Seiya laughed.

"That's quite an arm you've there." Seiya said, impressed, the only to have thrown him like that, was when he and the other starlights, were filming that movie in the woods, and Chibi Chibi pushed him, with the door, and he fell on top of Usagi. He smiled at her. Then after laps, Artemis started teaching everyone martial arts. Once class ended, everyone walked out, except Rei and Macey.

"Hey, Macey, you go ahead, I have to talk to Artemis for a sec." Rei said.

"Alright, and you know, Madame Dabney would give you a lecture if she found out you called a teacher by their first name." Macey said. They both laughed, and Macey pretended to walk off, but, really she was hiding, watching from the shadows, where she was unseen.

"Hello Ms. Hino." Artemis said formally.

"Artemis, you don't have to call me that, we're alone." She said, as she walked over to him.

"Yes, sorry, firecracker, I'm just used to calling everyone that now." He said, smiling as she walked over and into his arms, and hugged him. He tilted her chin up, and smiled, as looked into her eyes, and she looked into his. Then he kissed her passionately. The truth was, they've been going out for awhile now, and are even considering marriage, seeing as they both loved each other with all their hearts. Rei, kissed back. Macey just gaped. Rei, saw something moving in the shadows out of the corner of her eye, and pulled away from Artemis.

"Macey…you can come out now." Rei said. Macey walked out of the shadows.

"You were always the only one you could spot me, but that's beside the point" Macey said, then her expression changed.

"Rei! You're dating the teacher!" Macey said, shocked. Rei, felt a bit guilty for keeping this secret from the girl who used to be like her sister. But, then again, both of them had secrets they could never tell.

"You have to give me all the details!" Macey said smiling. Rei smiled, thinking how that was the Macey she knows. Rei gave Artemis a quick kiss, and said good-bye. Before she and Macey ran off to their next class. Next up, science with Mr. Fibbs.

"Okay class, today we'll be disarming bombs, and don't worry about the bomb's explosion it won't hurt, too much." he added at the end after everyone sat down, Ami and Taiki did their's first, and figured it out quickly, everyone else did there's and got it. Last was Usagi.

Usagi was panicking, deiciding which wire to cut.

"Quick everyone get away!" Haruka yelled, as everyone ducked for cover and moved to opposite sides of the room.

"Usagi! You're going to kill us!" Yaten yelled.

"Oi! Odango, be careful!" Seiya warned her.

"You better not screw up, odango atama." Rei said.

"You can do it, Usagi chan!" Ami said, encouranginly. Usagi continued panicking, and then finally picked a random wire, and cut it. Everyoneheld their breaths got ready for the impact of the explosion. But, there was none. Everyone's jaws dropped

"I did it!" Usagi cheered.

"What dumb luck." Rei said, shaking her head, not believing that Usagi actually did it. The class cheered, and we're glad they weren't all blown back by now. Then it was off to the next class.

The day proceeded, and finally they got to their last class of the day. Covert Operations. Aya, Taiki, and Ami all went off to Adv. Organic chem. While the others walked into the elevator to take them to their class. They took their seats.

"Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen." Joe Solomon said walking calmly into the room, making a few girls swoon.

"I would like to introduce my new co-instructor, Mamoru Chiba." He said, as Mamoru walked into the room, a lot of the girls eyes went wide at the site of him. Tina whispered to Courtney.

"Ok, this is officially my favorite class." She said. Usagi couldn't help but overhear, and start to get a bit jealous. 'But, i guess Mamo-chan can help it, if girls like him.' she thought. She sighed.

"Today we will be going to town." Mr. Solomon said. 'Oh no…' is what Cammie thought, at the chance at seeing her ex. Josh, and his new gf, Dee Dee along with their annoying idiot friend, Dillon. Hopefully, nothing will go wrong. But, something is bound to happen, especially when the spies and senshi are around.


	4. Town day

**Chapter 4**

**Town Day**

Everyone boarded the black vans that were to take them into Roseville. In the van, Mamoru and Mr. Solomon, sat, with the students, it turns out, that the lab track students would be joining in this as well.

"Ok, ladies and gentlemen, today, I want you all to keep surveillance on your surroundings, because we'll be asking you questions through your comms units. But, otherwise, consider today a little break, and enjoy, but remember to keep your identities secret, everyone here thinks that you're just students who go to elite schools." Mr. Solomon explained, and then the vans stopped, and everyone got out, after making sure their comms units were in place. Seiya, was walking, when Aya bumped into him.

"Oh sorry!" She said, their hands brushed for a second, as she handed him a note. She continued walking and Seiya, just watched her, smiling to himself, then he looked at the note it read:

_Let's go get something to eat! Meet me at the diner!_

_Aya _

_PS, this is called Evapop paper, spies use it to send notes, that can't be tracked ,it's edible, so just pop it in your mouth! And don't worry, it tastes yummy!_

Seiya smiled, at how cheerful, the note was, before popping it in his mouth…hmmmm bubble gum, not bad. He walked over to the diner, where he saw that many of the other senshi and spies were hanging out at, everyone at separate tables though, probably on dates with their boyfriends or girlfriends. He saw Aya at a table in the corner, and walked over to her, sliding into the red vinyl booth across from hers. The diner had one of those retro looks, with red vinyl booths, records on the walls, and so on.

"Hi, Sei-chan!" She said, smiling at him.

"Sei-chan?" He asked.

"Yep, that's my new name nickname for you!" She said, still smiling. He grinned.

"I like it." He said, before looking at the menu.

"Hey, Aya, whatever you want, it's my treat." He said.

"Thanks Sei-chan!" She said. Then the waitress came, and asked for their orders.

"I'll have a burger, and soda, please" He said, ordering his favorite food.

"I'll have one of everything." She said, cheerfully. Seiya just laughed amusedly.

**With Yaten and Minako**

The two were sitting at a booth, eating their food.

"It's been awhile since we've gone on an actual, date. I was so happy when you asked me." Minako said, smiling happily.

"Yeah, sorry about that Minako, I've been busy."

"I know, I'm just glad I got to spend a little time with you. "She said, smiling softly. Yaten took her hand, and smiled at the blonde.

"Why do you put up with me?" Yaten asked.

"Easy, because I love you." Minako, said smiling, at him.

"And as long as you'll have me, I will always love you." He said, looking straight into her eyes. Minako smiled, at him.

"How about we go for a walk and maybe I'll take you, shopping?" He asked her, as they stood up.

"Yay! Let's go!" She said, taking his hand, once he paid, and left a tip. The couple walked down the busy streets of Roseville, browsing the shops. Then after a little while, they stopped under the gazebo.

"Well, that was fun!" Minako said cheerfully. Then Yaten, walked over to her, and placed his hands on her shoulders, and kissed her softly. Then there was a scream.

**Makoto and Ami's date**

The two, were sitting at the diner, talking and smiling, sipping milkshakes, enjoying their time together.

"How about, we go for a walk, koi?" Mako asked Ami, as they stood up, and payed.

"Ok." Ami, took Makoto's hand and walked to the park, their fingers lacing together, they sat down under a tree, in the shade, and Ami leaned her head on Mako's shoulder, smiling softly.

"I wish times like this could last forever." Ami said, with a sigh. Makoto, moved, and kissed the bluenette, softly on the lips, which Ami returned. That's when they heard the scream. They stood up, and ran to where they heard it coming from.

**Back with Aya and Seiya**

The two just finished eating, and walked outside the diner.

"I had a really great time with you, Aya." Seiya said, smiling.

"Same here, Sei-chan!" She said smiling.

"Well of course you did." He said, teasingly, giving a cocky grin. Then it changed, and he took Aya by the hand, and was about to kiss her, when there was a scream that Seiya recognized instantly. _'Oh no, Odango!"_He thought.

"I'm sorry Aya, but, Usagi's in trouble" He said.

"I'll come with you, a Gallagher girl, is always willing to stand up for her fellow classmates" Aya said, as they ran off, then there in the center of town. That's when they saw Usagi surrounded by a pack of guys.

"What's wrong rich girl? Daddy can't buy your way out of this mess." One of them said mockingly, giving Usagi the 'Gallagher glare'. Then Cammie and her friends showed.

"Oh, look your little friends are here to save you" He said again.

"Leave her alone Dillon." Cammie said.

"Well, what are you going to do about it? Eh, princess? Daddy's money can't help you now." He said, and then he reached for Usagi. That's when Rei showed up, Artemis close behind her.

"Lay a hand on her, and you die." Rei said, angrily, how dare he try to harm their princess! She slapped his hand away.

"Shouldn't have done that, snob, just because you girls are rich, and daddy sent you to that school of yours, you think you rule this town, you stupid b****!" He yelled, soon, they were joined, by Ami, Makoto, Yaten, Minako, Michiru, Haruka, Hotaru, Chibi-usa and everyone else.

"You rich kids really did it now." One of Dillon's friends said.

"Hey, odango, you ok?" Seiya asked Usagi, who nodded. He sent a death glare at Dillon, and then he went up to him and then punched him in the jaw.

"You rich snobs, are in for it." Dillon said. They had to stop the urge to roll their eyes. Then Dillon and his friends attacked, and the fight ensued. Aya, kicked on of Dillon's friends in the face, leaving a mark with her high heels. Ami, along with Liz just stood back, as her friends fought, her being her normal self, and staying out, and making sure they don't get too carried away. Rei and Macey were fighting three of them off. The both did sweep kicks, and knocked them to the ground, while Makoto and Haruka were easily, fighting off a few more. Yaten punched one of them, in the stomach, and Minako kicked one of them from behind, knocking him to the ground. Hotaru and Chibi-usa were fighting, exceptionally well, for their age, same for Sarina and Halie, seeing their experience levels. Zach was fighting two off at once, beating them with ease. Cammie did a round house kick to the side of Dillon's face, and he fell backwards. The sounds of kicks and punches filled the air. The fight was short, and didn't last long. Dillon's friends walked off, dragging those who were unconscious along with them, many with bruises and black eyes. The senshi and spies, had been careful, not to do any moves that would need tough explaining, on how they learned them, or hurt the boys enough to leave any permanent damage, mainly just bruises, or black eyes.

"Well, we better get back to the school, because if I'm right, they will have seen everything through the cameras, and we'll have some tough explaining to do when we get back, but I must say, it felt good to hit that stupid idiot" Cammie said, everyone smiled, as they brushed the dirt off their uniforms, and walked back to the vans. Mr. Solomon didn't say a word the entire trip, but, simply, looked at them, a small smile on his face, although only a trained eye could really notice it.

"You guys should have let me bring out my glaive." Hotaru whispered, loud enough so only the other senshi could here her. She pouted, the other senshi just shook their heads.

But, somewhere lurking in the darkness of one of the alleys, a shadow moves, after watching the whole fight, going back to his headquarters to report this.

"The boss will want to know about this." being the only words to escape his lips.

**Well, thanks for reading, and please review and tell me what you think.**


	5. The Ball

**I want to dedicate this chapter to my friends at Sailor Moon Live, for all their help on this chapter! Thank you so much!**

**Chapter 5**

**The Ball**

The minute the students got back to the school, they were called up to Headmistress Morgan's office. All of them stood around in her office, with Headmistress Morgan, sitting behind her desk.

"What you students did today, was an astounding demonstration of fighting technique and strength, but, it can not go unpunished. You risked revealing the truth behind our school's, thus risking the lives of hundreds of agents out on the field" Headmistress Morgan explained, pushing a strand of black hair from her face, and folding her hands neatly on the desk.

"But, Ms. Morgan, we were careful not to hurt them so badly, or use any moves that would be tough to explain" Bex said.

"But still…" Ms. Morgan continued.

"Mom, these guys threatened Usagi, and were about to hurt her, if we didn't stop them, who knows what they could've done."

"I realize that Cammie, but-"Ms. Morgan said.

"No buts! Isn't it Gallagher honor, that we must protect our sisters at all costs?" Cammie said.

"Yes, you are right Cammie, are you sure no one else saw you?" Everyone nodded.

"Then I guess you are all excused." Everyone in the room had to bite back smiles. They all walked over to the grand dining hall. As everyone sat down, Ms. Morgan went up to the podium, and everyone went silent, as she began to speak.

"Ladies and gentlemen, tomorrow, we will be having another all school exam, the rules are the same as last time, you will each be given a cover to study in less than a minute, and then play your role during the ball. It will be held tomorrow evening" She announced, and then the room was abuzz with girls telling what they would wear, who was going to ask who, and more. Of course, Cammie and her friends saw this coming, with how they were to review dancing again, and so on. By 10 pm everyone was in their rooms, waiting the busy day ahead.

By morning, everyone was wide awake, classes seemed to pass slowly, as everyone anxiously awaited the exam, but, it being a spy school, this dance wasn't going to be normal, anything could happen. Soon as class was over everyone ran to their rooms, and started preparing, students passed rooms, talking about what could happen, in every language from Farsi to Portuguese. Inside Rei, Mina, and Usagi's room, they were getting ready. Rei was quizzing the group on questions, in every subject, since this was an all school exam. Minako just walked out of the bathroom, wearing a stunning, orange floor length gown, with a red sash around her waist and off the shoulder sleeves, a low back, and a slit up the side, that fit her body perfectly

"Mina! You look fantastic! Yaten is going to love it!" Usagi said happily.

"It's your turn Rei!" Mina said handing Rei her dress, then slipping a pair of red lace up heels. Rei walked into the bathroom. Mina put on the necklace Yaten got her. Then Rei walked out of the bathroom, wearing a floor length, halter red dress, with a low back, and her raven black hair, tied up, in a twisty up-do.

"Nice Rei-Chan!" Mina said. Rei slipped on a pair of strappy silver high heels, white elbow length white gloves, and a dark purple choker.

"My turn!" Usagi said, going into the bathroom, coming out wearing a floor length, pale pink, dress with off the shoulder straps, with a white sash around her waist, and she slipped on some white high heels. Rei and Mina just smiled.

"Usagi Chan, you look amazing!" Mina said. After the three walked out of their room, and to where they were to meet with everyone else.

In, Michiru, Haruka, and Aya's room, they were also getting dressed. Haruka was already dressed in a black tux, and was leaning against the wall, waiting for her koi to finish. Aya was sitting on her bed, wearing a blue, sleeveless dress, that was darker on the bottom, and the color grew lighter, closer to the top of the dress, she was also wearing silver lace up heels. Finally Michiru walked out, her hair tied up, and she was wearing a white sleeveless gown, the straps of the gown, were an aqua blue color, with wrist length white gloves. Haruka smiled and went over to Michiru.

"You look beautiful, Michi." Haruka said.

"Ok, let's go!" Aya said, as they walked out, to join everyone else.

With, Yaten, Taiki, and Seiya, the three were in their room, already dressed, each wearing the suits that they normally wear to their concerts. They walked outside, and to join the rest the students.

Ami and Mako walked out of their room, hand in hand, Ami was wearing a modest, light blue dress, her snowflake necklace, and silver hemming. And Mako was wearing a strapless emerald green gown, with light pink sash around the waist, a silver tint to it, and joined the rest of the students.

Finally, Hotaru and Chibi-usa walked out of their room together, Chibi-usa was wearing black dress pants, and a black dress shirt, and Hotaru was wearing a dark purple, strapless dress with a black sash around the waist. Once everyone was together, they took a picture using the camera in Madame Dabney's brooch. The Gallagher Girls and Blackthorne boys look amazing. Zach was wearing a black suit. Cammie wore a midnight colored, sleeveless gown. Macey looked like a model, with her hair up, wearing a simple black dress. While Liz looked cute, wearing a bright pink gown, with full skirt and was escorted by Jonas, who was wearing a black tux. Bex was also wearing black, and hers had a low back which showed off her muscles, along with Grant who was wearing black pants, and shirt, with a white blazer. Soon, they were each handed a manila folder, inside it contained a fake id, with age, and their picture, but, fake name, as well as info on their cover.

Then large double doors opened, as everyone stepped forth into the ball room. There was the New York Philharmonic, or at least that was what there covers were, everyone was dancing, and using covers, including the teachers.

"So, Nicolas, what will our next target be?" Rei said to Artemis in French, using his cover, her cover is as a French art thief, and he's her consultant.

"Well, there's a lovely piece in the hall." Artemis said, in French, handing her a glass of punch.

"And Adeline, watch out for him" Artemis said pointing, to Taiki. "He's a well known, detective, Alan Daniels" He informed her. Rei nodded.

Haruka, Seiya, and Zach were dancing with every girl. Zach and Seiya cast glares at each other, as they passed, fulfilling their covers as rivaling athletes, Hikari, and Vincent. Haruka was also dancing with every girl, and easily charming them. Including Rei.

"You look, lovely, Ms. Adel" She told her.

"And you look very handsome tonight, Amara." Rei said using Haruka's cover as a pianist. Ami and Makoto passed them.

"What is Italy like this time of year, Gabriel?" Ami asked Makoto.

"Beautiful, Raven, but not as beautiful as you" Makoto said, causing Ami to blush. Usagi and Minako were walking together, and ran into Yaten, and bowed.

"Duke Michel of Cornwalls, it's a pleasure to meet you." Yaten said.

"I'm Lena Invanov" Minako said, smiling.

"I realize that, you're a world famous, Russian model, your pictures are everywhere." Yaten said winking.

"May I have this dance" he asked, when she nodded, he took her hand and whisked her off onto the dance floor.

Setsuna and Mamoru were talking. "So Giorgio, how are your studies coming?" Setsuna asked Mamoru.

"They are going well, Ms. Lefevre, and your fashion line?" Mamoru said.

"Excellent, and please call me, Serephine." Setsuna said.

"Now, if you'll excuse me" Mamoru, said, as he walked towards Usagi, who was eating a finger sandwich.

"Anastasia, you look beautiful this evening, may I have this dance?" He asked her.

"Of course." Usagi said, as he led her onto the dance floor, smiling brightly, getting a few envious looks from other girls.

Sarina and Halie were standing next to each other talking, when two young men approached them.

"Why, if it isn't the Kohaku twins, you two are big stars in Japan, what are you two doing here?" One of them said.

"me and my sister, Mori are here for a movie shoot. I'm Mikan" Sarina said.

"And I'm Dimande; this is my friend, Mayonaka." He said, smiling, her appeared to be about their same age, and both are Blackthrone students.

"May we have the honor, of you two dancing with us?" Mayonaka said, smiling at Halie. Soon they were on the dance floor.

After awhile, Haruka rejoined Michiru, and asked her to dance.

"May I have this dance, Michelle?" Haruka asked.

"Why, yes you may" Michru said, as Haruka led her onto the dance floor.

"The ocean is a lovely thing, much like the oceanographer who studies it." Haruka said, causing Michiru to smile. While this whole thing was happening 4 people were avoiding, Taiki, and that was Usagi, who's cover is as the daughter of a Russian mob leader, Aya who is the leader of a mob, and Rei and Artemis, the French art thieves.

"May I have this dance, Ms Lorelei La Chanson?" Seiya asked.

"Later, Seiya, I'm eating!" Aya said cheerfully, as she dug into a piece of cake.

Hotaru and Chibi-Usa danced passed them.

"Isn't it such a nice night, Skylar?" Hotaru asked Chibi-Usa, who's cover was as a Pro-skateboarder.

"Yeah, it is Alexandria" Chibi-Usa replied, to the service dog trainer, and since that was Hotaru's cover, they allowed Silent in, who was sitting in the corner, watching everything. Just then Chibi-Usa, twirled Hotaru, and the unthinkable happened, her strapless bra, was slipping off! Hotaru noticed this, but so did Chibi-Usa, who was now blushing like crazy, and about to have a nosebleed. Hotaru, ran out of the room, and went into the bathroom, the fix her bra. Meanwhile, Taiki was approaching Rei.

"Hello, have I met you before?" He asked her, while she backed away.

"Umm…no!" Rei said, then she accidentally backed into Zach, causing him to drop his glass of punch, which fell right on Seiya. Seiya looked and glared at Zach, and in a blink of an eye, a fight broke out. Punches, and kicks filled the air, as the two fought, and everyone yelled trying to break it up. Soon the two passed Haruka, who tried to break.

"Hey, you two, stop fighting!" Haruka yelled, then Zach accidentally hit her in the face, which made Haruka mad, and soon she was fighting them too. To whoever was watching this mess, it appeared Haruka and Seiya were definitely beating Zach. As everyone tried to break it up, Rei took Artemis by the hand, and snuck out, leaving the chaos behind.

"If you children don't behave, I'll arrest the whole lot of you!" Taiki yelled, waving a pair of handcuffs in the air, threateningly. It didn't seem to work at all, finally the girls stepped in. Michiru grabbed Haruka by the arm dragging.

"Aww! Come on, it was just getting interesting! And please touch me gently!" Haruka said.

"Later!" Michiru said, as she dragged her out, which left Zach and Seiya fighting. Then Cammie came up, and flipped Zach onto his back.

"Stop fighting, idiot!" Cammie yelled at him, while Zach simply smirked. Seiya just stood there, being happy he didn't get dragged off or flipped.

Outside, Rei and Artemis were walking the grounds.

"It's a beautiful night" Rei said, smiling.

"Hai, it is, still, it's not as beautiful as you." Artemis said, causing her to blush, then he kissed her on the lips, which she gladly returned, that's when they heard a commotion inside, and ran back in, to see a sight they didn't expect.

**Mou….that was complicated to write…so much going on at once. Well, hope you liked it. So please, review!**


	6. Attack!

**Sorry about the long wait, I had trouble writing the fight scene and my laptop had a virus on it, so I had to wait until I got it back. Hope you like it**

**Chapter 6**

When Rei and Artemis walked in they were met with utter chaos, sirens were blazing and over the intercom the words "Code Black!" were blaring, and the room was being swarmed with people wearing black, attacking the students and faculty of the Gallagher Academy.

Cammie and Zach were being surrounded.

"Gallagher Girl, watch out behind you!" Zach yelled. Cammie did a round house kick, hitting the guy behind her. As the fight progressed, the spies didn't notice someone sneak out of the room, to the room that held the controls for the entire campus.

Headmistress Morgan, jumped in the air and kicked two attackers in the face, just then another attacker was about to hit her, until someone punched him in the face, and knocked him unconscious, Mistress Morgan looked and blinked, when she was met with a pair of stunning green eyes, dark hair, and a smirk.

"Abigail." Rachel said.

"Hello dearest sister." Abby said.

"What are you doing here?" she asked her younger sister.

"I came to visit my neice and sister, as well as my old school, and when I got here, the place was under attack, do you think I would really miss out on all the fun?" Abby shook her head, and then did a back flip, kicking a woman in the face.

"Well, we could use all the help we can get." Joe Solomon said to Abby, as she nodded in reply, rejoining the fight.

Another woman pulled Cammie's hair, and Cammie cried out, one of her weakest points, the sound of breaking and a cry was heard, as the woman let go of Cam's hair, Cammie looked to see Bex standing there, and the woman lying there with a broken, bloody nose.

"Thanks Bex." Cammie said.

"No prob." She relpied, and went to go help Liz.

Liz's eyes widened as a large burly guy was charging towards her, Jonas' eyes widened, and he ran as fast as he could, and tackled the guy to the ground.

Liz blinked.

"Jonas?" she asked, the boy.

"You ok Lizzy?" he asked, she nodded and hugged him, and they quickly continued to fight them off.

Grant was off somewhere else in the room, fighting off more intruders with Zach and Bex, he quickly punched one of them in the face, and Bex did a sweep kick, knocking him the ground.

"That's my British Bombshell!" Grant said, Bex raised an eyebrow, and he laughed nervously.

"Sorry." He replied, afraid she would break his arm, but it was one of the things he loved about her.

Somewhere else in the room, Macey ran past Rei. Rei quickly caught her wrist.

"Macey! What's going on?" she asked her.

"What does it look like? a Code Black! The Circle of Cavan is attacking the school!" she told Rei before running off. The Circle of Cavan? Rei thought, and looked at Ami, who was behind Mako, as Mako stopped anyone who tried to attack them.

"The Circle of Cavan is an ancient terrorist group." She explained. They looked around and saw that the spies…..were actually winning, someone else noticed that too.

"Go!" the woman in black, with a certain ring on her finger, said into a comms unit, she seemed to be the one in charge. Then the lights flickered, and metal bars fell over the doors and windows, they were trapped.

The woman raised a gun, and shot it into the air, suddenly the bullet stopped in mid air, and began to change, it morphed, and the shape altered, until finally, a form began to take place, it turned into a youma, it had long light hair, and bright blue skin, and was wearing a torn up school uniform

"Attack them!" the woman who made the youma appeared ordered.

"Yes, Mistress." It said, its eyes narrowing into nasty little slits and then it happened, it multiplied, there were now 4 of them, and they were heading for the students. The senshi looked at each other, they had two choices, transform and stop the youma, or let the students get hurt, even though they were spies there was no way they could handle a youma! They nodded, making their final decision, they withdrew their change items, whether a rod or brooch, and in a few minutes they were henshin'd.

"Penetrating the darkness of night, the air of freedom breaks through, we are the three sacred shooting stars!" the starlights yelled.

"Sailor Star Fighter!"

"Sailor Star Maker!"

"Sailor Star Healer!"

"Sailor Star Lights, Stage on!" they all yelled

"Heralded by the new age, appearing majestically, Sailor Uranus!"

"me too! Arriving gracefully, Sailor Neptune!" they said the normal rose petals appearing.

"Where are those rose petals coming from?" Grant asked, but he was ignored, everyone in the room was either fighting or staring in awe at the senshi.

"Sailor senshi of time and space, guarded by the planet Pluto, Sailor Pluto!"

"Sailor senshi of death and ruin, protected by the planet Saturn, Sailor Saturn!"

Then it was Moon's turn.

"How dare you, crash this school's ball! When some people were having a good time with loved ones!" Eternal Sailor Moon said.

"Agent of love and justice, pretty sailor suited soldier, Sailor Moon, on behalf of the moon, I shall punish you!"

"I shall punish you too, on behalf of the future moon, Sailor Chibi moon!"

"Don't forget us, senshi of fire and passion, Sailor Mars!"

"senshi of love and beauty, I'm Sailor Venus!"

"the senshi of ice and wisdom, Sailor Mercury!"

"senshi of nature, and courage, Sailor Jupiter!"

"We shall punish you!" the inners said in unison.

"Are you through yet?" The youma and its copies said impatiently, and they sweatdropped.

"Star Serious Laser!" Fighter attacked the youma, but it vanished, and was replaced by another youma.

"Star Gentle Uterus!" Maker tried her attack

"Star Sensitive Inferno!" Healer tried hers too, but every time they just kept multiplying!

"Damn!" Fighter said.

"Then how the hell do we defeat them if they keep multiplying?" Healer asked angrily.

"I think if we defeat the original one, then the others should vanish as well." Mercury said.

"But which one is that?" Mars asked.

"I can tell you that in a minute Mars, just keep holding them off" Mercury said, now wearing her goggles and computer, it was harder to calculate it seeing as they all kept moving so much, unlike Zirconia and his clones.

"Space Sword Blaster!" Uranus called, summoning the talisman, eleiminating quite a few of the youma at once, which was quickly followed by Neptune and Pluto's attacks, as they wiped out a wave of youma clones, but they still had no luck finding the original.

"Mars Flame Sniper!" Mars said the fire arrow forming in her hands, and she hit one of the youmas that was terrorizing a group of students through the chest, and it vanished, but 3 appeared in its place, and now it was angry, it attacked, all of its clones doing the same, and they combined into one big blast that threw the senshi into the wall, the vibrations, shaking the crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling, and soon it fell, crashing to the ground in front of the senshi, shards shot out like daggers, they braced for the slicing of the shards, leaving their fukus cut, and bloody cuts one their arms and legs, they stood up, then the youma got ready to attack the senshi, if they were hit again, it could really do some damage. Then two new attacks hit the youma making them vanish, even though in a few seconds replacements appeared. Sailor Moon looked up to see two sailor fuku clad girls, twins actually, with brown hair.

"senshi of gentlessness and cats! Sailor Neko!" one said

"senshi of pureness and sweetness, Sailor Lemon!" the other said, they jumped and landed near Sailor Moon.

"who?..." she asked

"It's us, Halie and Sarina" Neko whipered so only the senshi could hear, Sailor Moon blinked, and nodded, then they continued to fight.

"Venus love and beauty, shock!" Venus said, hitting some more youma. Just as she was attacking a group of them was about to attack her from behind.

"Siren Lethal Melody!" a voice called out, followed by, beautiful singing, the notes then seemed to freeze in the hair, and turn to ice daggers, hitting each of the 3 youma trying to sneak up on Venus, straight through the chest, she jumped down from a high window sill, and landed near Fighter, her blue hair, falling back into place.

"Aluminum Siren? What are you doing here!" the leader of the starlights asked her, not having seen the senshi since the plane incident.

"Relax Sei-chan, I'm on your side." She said, then it pro

"A-aya?" Fighter asked, and she nodded in reply, the senshi fought as hard as they could, trying to defend this school and the secrets it contained. Then Mercury finally got it.

"Everyone! Look! The insignia, on the youma's uniform! That's the original!" she said.

"got it!" Jupiter said.

"Jupiter Oak Evoloution!" the leaves hitting the original, and the clones vanished, as the original began to weaken.

"finish it off Sailor Moon!" Hotaru told her, Sailor Moon nodded.

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!" she cried her attack hitting the original, the beams of light, so bright, many had to look away from it's beautiful golden energy.

"Beautiful!" it cried, and then was eliminated. The senshi turned to the leader, expecting to see a look of defeat in her eyes, for to be upset, something! But that wasn't the emotion that showed, instead she was smirking…Then a young man appeared behind her.

"Kelpie, have you completed your mission?" she asked him, and he nodded in return, handing her a case.

"The Alumni discs!" Headmistress Morgan cried out, going over to try and take them back, but when the leader pointed a gun at her, Cammie grabbed her mother's hand to hold her back.

"K-Kelpie? Is that you?" Siren asked, a look of shock on her face, at the young man from her home planet, Mermaid

"Siren!" he said, looking equally surprised, he was about to go over to her, but the leader of the attackers stopped him.

"Let's go." She said, he nodded, not having any choice, the leader threw something on the ground, and there was a loud explosion, a gaping whole in the wall, they ran out, as well as any Cavan members who weren't unconscious or handcuffed, or tied up, leaving behind those who were, not caring what happened to them. As they got into a black helicopter and flew off, leaving the senshi with some explaining to do.

At an old warehouse, which has been turned into a high tech base, that could be packed up without a trace, if needed, the woman with the ring, held the silver case.

"Here it is, just as your ordered." She told someone, who appeared to be the real leader behind it all.

"Good work, now make sure those pesky senshi and spies don't discover us, do whatever necessary." A female voice said.

"Yes…..Queen Metallia." The woman said.

**Well that's all for this chapter, I'll try and post the next chapter soon!**


	7. Plans and Revelations

**Okay people! This chapter is going to feature a competition, whoever wins, will get a oneshot written by me, with their choice of pairing, and main plot! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 7**

**Plans and revelations**

The senshi were soon surrounded by spies, cheering and questioning them, especially Tina Walters.

"So! What are you guys? Super heros, aliens, magicians, mutants, what?" she asked, not giving the senshi a time to breathe, and they sweatdropped.

"Was no one paying attention during out intros?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Uhhh….." they spies replied, they all sorta zoned out during that time.

"We're the sailor senshi, we defend the solar system from evil." Mars explained.

"Along with Tuxedo Kamen." Sailor Moon added.

"Everyone let them be, give them some room. They've had a tough fight, but I'm sure they've faced worse." Headmistress Morgan said.

"You knew." Maker told her, and it wasn't a question.

"Of course we did, we're spies, we know about everything that goes on." She told the tallest starlight.

"We knew that the Circle of Cavan, was planning something, because of a spy we have hiding out in there. We knew that it was only you all who could take down a youma." She said, and they nodded, finally understanding why they were here.

"We have to get the discs back." Cammie said.

"And I have a plan!" Zach, Uranus, and Fighter all shouted out at once. Everyone sweatdropped at the three.

Soon, everyone was planning, in the grand hall, filling the tables, whioch were filled with fruit, chips, sodas, hot chocolate, and various other snacks, which Usagi and Aya dug happily into.

"Ok. All the Gallagher and Blackthorne students, will fight off the Circle of Cavan members while the senshi start their plans to rescue the discs." Zach said.

**Here's where the competition begins! You have to figure out who's doing what! Based off the assignement and codename used, as well as their responses!**

"chess master, with help from Liz, hack into the main frame, and turn off the cameras, and any other security system." Zach said, after putting his, Uranus' and Fighter's plans together somewhat.

"got it." She replied, and Liz nodded

"heart thief, you have to bend around the lasers, and turn them off from the inside, it will require great agility."

"That's easy! I have been on the volleyball team for years after all!" She smiled.

Zach nodded.

"Lightning blossom, think you can take the guards out?"

"easy enough, have you forgotten my standing among the senshi?" she smirked, very much resembling her older sister.

"Then, firefly, you use your attack to form a barrier around their hideout, so no one can get in or out, we don't need civilians walking in, or any of the bad guys getting away."

She nodded. "Alright."

"Miko, Umiko, Creator, Hope, Ballad, and Pipsqueak, you all fight off any youma or CoC members that come your way."

"wait! Why the hell is that my codename?"

"Because you couldn't make up your mind, so I chose for you!"

"Shut up baka!"

"Both of you! Shush!"

They all sweatdropped, and Taiki motioned for them to continue.

"Black Rose, you distract them whie, and buy us some time while everyone gets into their positions."

"Sarina, Hallie, you two sneak in and get the discs."

The twin girls nodded.

"And while they do that, Kazeko will run in and destroy whatever they are using to create the youma, and don't let anything stand in your way."

"Would I settle for anything less?" She smirked.

"time keeper, you will stay with Shooting Star, and make sure Silver Bunny gets through to the leader. Where Silver Bunny will deliver the final blow. Everyone got it?" Zach got a bunch of yeah's, yes's, nods, and a snore in response.

**Remember to either PM me or write your answers in a review!**

"Grant! Wake up!" he slapped the 17 year old on the back of the head, making him jump and falls out of his seat, laughs filled the room.

"Ami, have you figured out where they're hiding out yet?" Seiya looked at the bluenette, who was typing away at her mini computer.

"Just about. I'm picking up a lot of negative energy, around an old warehouse." She stated, the spies blinked, and sweatdropped, why was everything always happening at that old warehouse?

Then Rei bursted into the room.

"I did a fire reading, it was harder using a simple fireplace, but I got it. You will never believe who we're up against…."

"Who is it Rei?" Mamoru asked the raven haired girl.

"Metalia is back." She said, everyone looked at each other.

"Who's Metalia?" Liz asked. "I can't find any record of her."

"because she's not on record, she's an evil queen, who we thought we destroyed years ago." Mars explained.

"But now she's back, somehow." Ami thought for a moment.

"And with the Circle of Cavan she's stronger than ever." Makoto said.

"She's planning on using the discs to find every spy out there, turn them onto her side, and rebuild the dark kingdom, stronger that ever." Mars told them.

"No! the agents we have out there are trustworthy, they wouldn't turn their back." Cammie defended, but, she still knew that wasn't entirely true, afterall….the Circle of Cavan was made up of rogue spies…one of them being Zach's mom…..

"She has ways…she's turned quite a few people we know against us…." Minako said, wincing a bit, remembering times during the silver millennium.

"We should get going, we can not let her fulfill this plan of hers!" Seiya stated, and they suited up with everything they would need for their mission, and jumped into the vans that were waiting outside, ready to meet whatever was coming for them, they had the plan, they had team, they were ready.

**Sorry…it's kinda lame and short…but oh well…..submit your answers!**


End file.
